1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is related to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector equipped with identification light devices for plural mating ports. The instant application relates to the copending application filed on the same day with the same applicant and titled with “CONNECTOR WITH FRONT SIDE IDENTIFICATION RING COMMUNICATIVELY COUPLED WITH REAR SIDE LED”.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Utility Patent No. M254755 discloses an electrical connector equipped with differently colored caps for identification use. Anyhow, when the circumstance is relatively dark, it is uneasy to correctly perceive the correct color for identification. Taiwan Utility Patent No. M391214 discloses an electrical connector equipped with the differently colored LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) for the dark use. Notably, such LEDs are assembled upon the front face of the housing, thus somewhat complicating the manufacturing process and the circuit paths on the printed circuit board. Taiwan Utility Patent No. 568434 discloses the LEDs mounted upon a vertical printed circuit board behind the mating cavities and transmitting the light through a transparent contact-retaining base on which the contacts are secured. Anyhow, using the transparent base in the mating cavity to hold the corresponding contacts is essentially not economic and practical.
It is desired to provide an electrical connector with the LEDs around the rear side of the housing for facilitating the manufacturing process and simplifying the circuit layout on the printed circuit board.